


A helping thumb

by Marlies_19



Category: Football Allemand
Genre: Borussia Dortmund, FC Bayern München, Football, Götze Mario, Götzeus, M&M - Freeform, M/M, Relation - Freeform, Reus Marco
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 05:42:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7210325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marlies_19/pseuds/Marlies_19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Et si il avait valu une rencontre pour que la vie de Mario Götze change ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A helping thumb

-Monsieur Götze, attendez s'il vous plait. Criais-je en apercevant le jeune prodige allemand dans un parc de Munich entrain de courir.  
-Je ne signe pas d'autographe désolée. Lance il en continuant de courir.  
-Je ne suis pas une fan, fin pas vraiment de vous. Dis-je en courant a des cotes.  
-Alors pourquoi m'embêtez vous de bon matin ?  
-Je suis fan de Marco Reus.  
-Marco, allez lui parler a lui alors. Tranche il en s'arrêtant pour s'étirer les genoux.  
-Je suis journaliste et..  
-Je vous arrêt tout de suite je ne sais pas si il va aller au FC Barcelona.  
-Laissez moi parler !  
-Ne vous énervez pas, mais si vos questions me dérange je pars  
-Bien. Je voulais juste parler de votre relation avec Reus.  
-Que voulez vous savoir. Soupir il en éteignant sa musique.  
-Vous l'aimez ?  
-Non ! Répond il précipitamment les joues rouges. Vous tes bien directe pour une jeune fan journaliste. Se repend il en essuyant son front.  
-J'aime beaucoup votre duo, depuis vos début je vous suis.  
-Mais vous préférée Reus a moi ? Demande il d'un air charmant.  
-Je suis en couple Monsieur Götze.  
-Moi aussi Mademoiselle. Pourquoi vous intéressez vous a ma vie privée alors ?  
-Je vous l'ai dit je suis une fan.  
-Pas toute les fan veulent le voir casser avec mon meilleur ami.  
-Meilleur ami, vous êtes sur ?  
-Oui. Je ne sais pas se que vous compter faire mais je ne suis pas gay et Marco non plus.  
-Son tatouage.  
-Lequel ?  
-Son nouveau.  
-Le ''Marco''.  
-Exactement, savez vous sa première force.  
-Non mais vous allez me le dire.  
-''Mario''.  
-Arrêtez de divaguer. Marco ne m'aime pas.  
-Toutes les caresses sur la joues, les moments de folies, les câlins et les délires sont rien pour vous ?  
-Si, amitié.  
-Avouez s'il vous plait, que même si lui ne vous aimes pas vous oui.  
-Pourquoi je ferais ça ?  
-Parce que c'est la cas.  
-Non.  
-Vous avez fuit le BVB juste pour un club mieux que vous allez quitter après une saison ?  
-Cela se passe mal. Ce n'est pas de ma faute.  
-Alors vous rentrez à la maison alors que c'était votre rêve ?  
-Vous vous êtes beaucoup renseignez.  
-Il est de mon travail Monsieur Götze que l'on parle. Répondez s'il vous plait.  
-C'est un rêve le Bayern, mais mon rêve est aussi de jouer au football, je jouais tout le temps au BVB.  
-Vous avez trahi votre pays pourquoi ? Pour un simple rêve de gosse.  
-Oui. Arrêtez donc avec vos insinuation, je n'ai pas fuit Marco.  
-C'est vous qui l'insinuez tour seul Monsieur. Dis avec un léger sourire.  
-Je vais rentrer il commence a faire froid.  
-Quelque question s'il vous plait après je vous laisse tranquille.  
-Aucun article sur nous ?  
-Non, juste personnelle.  
-Allez. Soupire il.  
-Vous allez retourner a Dortmund avec Brömmel ?  
-Ann Katrin ?  
-Il est question d'elle aussi, votre ''femme''. Je pense qu'elle est juste une couverture personnellement.  
-Vous vous trompez, je l'aime.  
-Mais moins que Marco.  
-Il est mon ami. Il vous reste deux questions.  
-Trop peu. Soupirais-je. Bien. Marco êtes il beau ?  
-A vous de répondre, c'est vous qui êtes fan de lui, pas moi.  
-Répondez sincèrement, cela restera entre nous.  
-Oui.  
-Quoi ?  
-Oui, il est beau. Soupire il les joues rouge.  
-Dernière question et la plus important, juste être très sincère, autant avec que avec moi s'il vous plait. Vous l'aimez ?  
-Je n'ai pas a vous répondre.  
-Vous esquivez.  
-Vous êtes téméraire, je vous aime beaucoup. Mais je ne peux pas répondre a cela.  
-Bien. Merci beaucoup Monsieur Götze. Fini-je en commençant a repartir.  
-Attendez, je veux avoir votre nom au moins ?  
-A l'école primaire vous aviez une ''amoureuse'' ?  
-Margaux Stadler, pour...  
-Ravie de t'avoir revue Sunny. Dis-je en partant en courant.

Il n'a pas fallu longtemps pour que la fin de la saison 2015-2016 arriver en dans l'été qui a suivie, le Mercato. Dans le monde entier cette été a été le plus important et celui que personnes n'oubliez jamais.  
Le prêt de Neymar au Paris Saint-Germain pour une modique somme, la perte de Pierre-Emerik Aubameyang pour le Borussia Dortmund au profit au FB Barcelone et le retour de Mario Götze, l'enfant prodige dans son club d'enfance au côté de son ami de toujours Marco Reus.  
Cette été aurait pu être inoubliable comme quand Cristiano Ronaldo a rejoint le Real Madrid ou quand le trio MSN a été créé après une multitudes de transfert pour y arriver. Mais il n'a pas été a cause de ses transferts mais pour l'officialisation du première couple gay dans le milieu du football, celui de Mario Götze et Marco Reus.  
C'est lors d'un match avec les meilleurs du monde entière durant cette été qu'ils l'ont déclarés, haut et fort. Durant ce même interview un nom a été mentionner par Mario, celui de son premier amour ou amourette de primaire, Margaux Stadler. Elle qui lui a ouvert les yeux et qui a maintenant intégrer sa famille aussi bien par sa belle action que par sa relation avec son jeune frère.

∆Les rêves peuvent toujours se réaliser∆

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour, déjà un grand merci pour votre lecture, si vous avez aimé ce One-Shot merci de me laisser un commentaire pour que je m'améliore.  
> Bisous.
> 
> Marlie


End file.
